1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and fabrication method thereof, and more particularly to a low dropout (LDO) regulator and fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the demand for electronic product increased day by day, the complexity of the functions for electronic products also increased significantly. Depending on the functions required, different voltage conversion circuits such as switching regulators and linear regulators are often included in today's electronic devices. Among which, a linear regular commonly used today is known as the low dropout regulator. Since low dropout regulators have advantages of low cost, simple circuit, low noise, and being able to provide stable voltage output, they have been widely used in a numerous portable electronic devices.